Azurite
by WinterRaineeDay
Summary: He was bound to his duty as the God of the Sea and Storm. He loathed the humans after they destroyed the ocean he loves millennial years ago. His heart tainted by impurity of hatreds as Zeus sealed him underneath the ocean. Millennial later,the seal broke. He met the girl he once gave his heart to. Without a heart, his memories and identity will be kept sealed but for how long?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Summary: He was bound to his duty as The God of Sea and Storms. He loves all the living beings dearly until millennial later, they destroyed the ocean he loves so much. He hated the humans with passion as he went rampage. He was sealed underneath the ocean in order to refrain him from destroying the earth. Can a heart that once filled with hatred be saved by a mere human?

Warning : Heavy Angst, Some Historical of the Gods.

* * *

She was a mortal.

He was an immortal.

..

She was strong.

He was weak.

..

She loves her freedom.

He hates his cage.

..

She was bright like the beautiful gentle sun above.

He was cold like the icy water deep under the ocean.

..

She once had a heart.

He once did not have a heart.

..

She once saved him.

He once saved her.

..

She once remembered him.

He once remembered her.

..

She was destined to die one day.

He was destined to live for eternity.

..

She was a human who loves the vast ocean.

He was a sea god who loathed the vast ocean.

..

She was Setsuna.

He was Susano.

..

They once loved each other.

But they had forgotten the love they had for each other.

..

Because a human and a God are never meant for each other.

* * *

Please review :) Reviews gives me a push for updates. I couldn't help myself but to start writing a story for Totsuka Takeru. Gotta love his characteristic. This is merely a prologue, so please expect more :)

Winter~


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : He was bound to his duty as The God of Sea and Storms. He loves all the living beings dearly until millennial later,they destroyed the ocean he loves so much. He hated the humans with passion as he went rampage. He was sealed underneath the ocean in order to refrain him from destroying the earth. Can a heart that once filled with hatred be saved by a mere human?

Warning : Heavy Angst, Some Historical of the Gods.

A/N  
To my adorable readers, as for your questions in the prologue, I will continue this story :) So, please don't worry. I am glad that you have given this story a chance to grow. Remember, reviews encourage me to write, so please don't forget to review ^^ I thank you for giving this fic a chance, i truly appreciate it!

Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

The sea was a silent deadly killer where on the surface was calm but underneath the mask of calmness, lays dangerous storms and waves that could kill many across the earth. However, the humans also loved the sea and thus, this has made a certain young God of the Sea and Storm felt blessed to be the ruler of the sea. He watched over the vast ocean he loves for thousands of millennia.

In his many adventures to the humans land, he met a girl whose age are the same as his God age time. She did not fear him when he told her his identity and powers as the God of the Sea. He became friends with her; he often came to the cliffs where he first met her just to have fun. He shows her the beautiful wonders of the ocean and sea creatures. She loves the ocean as much as he did. He began to open up to her as her smile brightens his day. He wishes that it would last forever but he has forgotten she was a human and he is a god.

As time passes by, era changes, the sea slowly began to suffer. The sea does not shine like before. The sea was not the gentle blue he loves anymore. It was black and dark. He felt he would get lost underneath the ocean in the darkness.

Before his eyes, the sea creatures of many forms and the land animals that has been his dearest friends for the past millennia gradually dies dues to the polluted seas by the humans toxic wastes and dumps. Everywhere he went across the ocean, he found his dear friends floating dead.

One day, when he was searching for his dear sea friends, Usamaro, a snow-white rabbit that his dear brother, the God of the Moon Tsukuyomi often cherished when he comes onto the land for the Moon Viewing lays lifeless on the ground of the cliffs he and the human girl often goes.

His golden orbs widens as he approached the lifeless rabbit that has been his loyal friend, his lips, his hands trembles as he touched the dirty coat of the rabbit, "U..Usamaro…" he gathered the rabbit into his arms. He noticed trails of blood and black dirty water fell from the corner of the lifeless rabbit. He shifts his gaze to the shore where the rabbit often took sip of the water from the sea.

"Susano-kun….?" The human girl approached the young sea god. The moment she touched his trembling shoulder, strong winds blew straight to her, pushing her away from the god. "Susano-kun?!" she tried calling and going closer to the silent god but it failed. He straightened up as his golden eyes shines dangerously yet it was wide.

"Humans…are nothing but trashes…" he flew away from the cliffs along with the white dead rabbit in his arms, leaving the girl alone as stormy wind from the sea began to strengthened up, the sea waves began to hit the shore dangerously, destroying the cliffs, the sky grew darker.

"SUSANO!" she calls out but the gust of wind was far too strong that it destroys the houses, the trees, everything in its path. Her blue orbs widen in fear as she looked towards the sea where large waves forming up, taller than any building she has seen. The God of the Sea and Storm stood in the air as he looked down onto the earth. His orbs were empty, traces of tears at the corner of his eyes; angry blue light surrounds his body.

"Destroy every single living being." He spoke underneath his breathe as the stormy seas and waves began to storm towards the land, washing away everything. The girl who was on the cliffs, hang onto the trees for her dear life, as she tries her hardest calling out for the rampaging sea god but nothing came through.

"SUSANO, PLEASE STOP!" but her voices were brought away by the raging storms. The cliffs began to collapsed, she has nowhere to run, below her the raging sea floods everywhere she casted her gaze on. She prays to all Gods in the high heavens to stop the sea god but it was in vain when a thunder from the darkest part of the sky crashed onto the cliffs.

She lost her grips onto the trees as fell from the collapsing cliffs.

"SUSANOOO!"

It was only then, the rampaging God of the Sea realized what he has done when he heard the beloved human he cherished so much calls out for him. He shifts his gaze to where the source of the voice but it was too late; "SETSUNA!" he immediately flew towards where she has fallen into but he couldn't find her, the water was so dark he couldn't see through it.

"SETSUNA!" he calls out but quickly he puts a small shield around the lifeless rabbit as it floats back into the air, above from the raging storms as he dived into the raging sea, searching for the one who he has hold dear. His sea blue orbs frantically search for the human girl, the strong current was so strong that not even he could calm the sea down.

He could feel the chill down his spine when he saw her struggling to stay afloat but failed as she loses her strength in keeping afloat at such storms. She slowly sunk deep into the ocean. Being the God of Sea and Storm has its flow, he can breathe underwater longer than any humans can however the strength the ocean current has was beyond his.

It took him everything to swim towards the drowning human girl as she sank deeper into the sea, "SETSUNA!" he reached out for her and brought her towards him as he swam up to the surface where the raging storms still at work. He frantically tries to get a better view in the waves as he choked on the salty seawater. He summoned his shield as it forms an orb as it floats into the sky, away from the raging sea. He pants heavily but he quickly remembers the girl in his arms, he shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up.

The floating blue orb descends onto a piece of land that is still intact as it dispense into the stormy winds, "SETSUNA! PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!" he begs as his tears began to fall. He tries giving her mouth-to-mouth oxygen transfer but it failed. No response, no movement, nor no sounds emits from her. His lips trembles in fear as he hugs her small body, "Please…I'm begging you…open your eyes…" his voice shook as he buries his face into the crook of her neck, "Please…"

"Setsuna…"

Warm gentle blue lights emits from the young Sea God body as it slowly trails towards the lifeless human girl. Her chest slowly heaved up and then back down. He opens his eyes, revealing an empty orbs, he looked at the one he loves, he gently cupped her soft wet cheeks, "Thank…good…ness…" he slowly collapsed onto the ground, side by side with the human girl.

* * *

The storms and seas have not stopped, as it went out of control destroying everything but the ground that holds the two bodies, a warm bright gentle light fills the entire sky from the heavens above, descends Zeus the Lord of the High Heavens and the ruler of the Mount Olympus. He held out his staff as the storms and the raging seas slowly die down, eventually replaced by calmness. He looked around as he furrowed. The damage was done and it was too much.

His golden orbs fall onto the two unconscious bodies that remain unharmed by the rampaging storms of the Sea God. He sighed as he descends upon the ground. He touched the forehead of the young god and then he shifts his gaze to the human girl next to him. He noticed the young god has his arms protectively wraps around the human.

Another God appears behind the almighty ruler of the Heavens, the ruler of the Hell, Hades who bows to him in respect, "I came to see what has happened on Earth when the hell gates was receiving far too many sinners today."

The darker male looked over the God of all Gods shoulder, noticing the familiar young God of the Sea who often became the topic of gossips among lower gods and goddess due to his short temper and brash. The young God was chosen to be the God of the Sea and Storms at a young age while the other young Gods were chosen when they were a little older. No one wants to become the God of the Sea, it was hard work, but the young boy seems to enjoy and loves the sea. Thus, Zeus thought he would be the best candidate for it; however, things went not as plan.

"He didn't do what I think he did…" Hades trails off. Zeus remains calm and silent as he stroke the young god lock away, "I have no choice but to seal him away deep under the ocean where no one will harm and antagonize him." He looked at the lifeless snow-white rabbit, which lies at the side on the ground. He saw what happened and he knows this child treasures all life forms more than any other Gods in Heavens do.

"He broke the one rule that I forbid all of the Heavens child do." He straightened up as he puts his staff into the air as golden orbs surround the young god.

The unconscious god body floats in the air as the golden orbs forms a cage of barrier around him, sealing his powers as the God of the Sea and Storms and erasing his memories of everything. The cage of barrier slowly sunk into the deepest depth of the ocean as the sea currents form a whirl of current, protecting any harm that might come to the ruler of the sea.

"What shall we do with the human girl?" Hades turns his gaze to the man behind him. Zeus looked at the unconscious girl, "She will return to her life like any normal humans would. However, I will erase all traces of Susano existence from her memories. However, I doubt this will keep her memories of him sealed away completely."

The God of the Underworld frowned, "Why not…?" Zeus shifts his gaze to the girl, "He gave his heart to her. Chronos." He summoned another god who immediately appears upon the call of his name. He kneels down in front of the almighty Zeus, "You have called?"

"Return the world to the time before all of this happened where the world has not been destroyed by the humans greed, where the land was still green , the sky was still clear and the sea was still crystal blue." He demands as the kneeling male who known as the God of Time, Chronos nodded his head, "Understood."

"Are you sure of this, Zeus?" Hades asked. Zeus remains silent as the time returns to where the Earth was still clean of humans' greed. "What happened today proven that no God can stand watching their beloved sea, land, animals, sky and earth destroys by greed. I myself as well felt the same way as Susano but what he did was unforgivable for any Heavens beings."

The two heavens gods understood what Zeus meant, "However, it will take a long time before Susano can be awaken once again. For now, let us watch what will unfold in the future. As for this human girl, her kind soul might help to save him from what will happen later in life."

The three looked at the girl that lies asleep on the green grass where time has been reverse. However, what Zeus meant was perplexing, _what can a human girl do for a god who is mightier than a mere human is?_

* * *

It was a few millennia years later; the Earth was still a beautiful and clean place to live. Humans have forgotten what had happened before when Susano, the God of Sea, and Storms went rampage, destroying half of the Earth lands and living creatures. Zeus, the ruler of the Heavens and the Mount Olympus has sealed the young god underneath the ocean within a raging barrier of the sea current, protecting the boy from harm and life forms that might come to him.

However, the golden cage of light that Zeus has sealed Susano in, might not be as strong they all think it would because one day the cage of light will be broken by the strings of fate that has fallen onto the God of the Sea.

* * *

_La, la, la, la…la, la, la, la…la…la…la…la…la~~_

The melodious voice resonates beautifully underneath the ocean. The sea current brought the singing voice of a human into the barriers of the currents. Each passing day, the voice sang and its melodious voice began to stir something from the ocean. The golden cage of light that was sealing the God of the Sea often weakened each time a sea current was disrupts by the silent stir from the inside of the cage.

The creatures of the sea began to gather, surrounding the cage of light where the ruler of the sea silently stirs in his deep slumber. The cage fades from time to time but it was not weak enough to let the sea god escape from his seal.

Zeus looked at the mirror before him as he rested his cheeks onto his palm, "After all, a God without a heart will search for the heart they once gave, no matter the consequences, which is why I sealed Susano away. His hatred towards humans is too strong that if he ever escaped from the seal, he might once again rampage and this time it won't be a mere tragedy that will fall upon the earth but to the balance of the Heavens and Hell."

His son, Apollo, the God of the Sun saddens at the terrible fate that has fallen onto his dear friend, Susano. It has been 10 millennia since he last met his friend but he knows as much as Zeus and Hades knows, that Susano was a god with a kind heart but was ostracize but the others due to his personalities.

"Is there no other way to help Susano, father?" he looked at his father who seems to be in a deep thought, Zeus sighed as he shifts his gaze to his beloved son, "No…"

Apollo frowned, "But father, Susano doesn't deserve any of this. I can understand why he wants to destroy the humans once and for all but to punish him for his entire life…I do not think that justify of his actions. He's a kind god who loves the living beings…he deserves a chance to live his lifetime out of the cage…"

"Apollo, how can a God without a heart rules over what he was in charge of? For all we know, he might destroy them the moment I take the seal off." His father tone drops as Apollo shoulder fell. He knows what his father have spoke is true. A God cannot be a God if they have lost their heart, moreover Susano has given his heart to a mere human. There is a chance that the pure heart of a God that was given to the human girl has been taint by malice of the world.

His amber orbs bore holes onto the white ground of the heavens, "How about the human girl he saved before, if her heart still pure from the world when she was reborn, would Susano be able to regain his freedom?"

His father face was unreadable, "Yes but do you know the result of returning his heart back to him?" Apollo was at least of words. His father sealed and erased his memories for a reason, if Susano were to attain back his heart he would not only retain his freedom and powers but he would attain his old memories of the human girl he fell in love with…

The price in return to get his heart back is big, far too big for anyone, not even the Gods in the Heavens to face.

The golden haired god shifts his gaze to the mirror where Susano seen caged inside his father light cage. He could notice the silent stir of the waves resides from the Sea God, which could only mean that, Susano unconsciously was trying to escape the seal and the slumber he were put into.

**.**

**.**

"Susano-kun"

"The ocean is beautiful isn't it, Susano-kun?"

"I do wish that one day; you will feel the happiness of being alive."

"Don't you ever sleep?"

"Here, try this. It's delicious!"

"Don't you love the ocean? It is so blue and it goes on and on. The sea breeze is cooling, the water is crystal clear, and it's so calm and peaceful."

"Whether you're a God or not, we're still friends for life!"

"I wish this would last forever…"

"SUSANOO!"

.

.

**_"Humans are nothing but trash."_**

The tremors from the cage of lights strengthened as slight movements emits from the God of the Sea who was still deep in slumber. The sea current began to disrupt even worst as the creatures of the sea began to leave the area in fear of what was emitting from the cage. The calm ocean began to stir ferociously from disrupted sea currents below the surface. Dark blue light began to form around the body of the Sea God as the light glow brighter and brighter, blinding the sea creatures with its light as strong currents went out of control.

* * *

"Ojou-sama! It's dangerous there. Please come back here at once!" the taller man in a butler outfit carefully steps onto the cliff, as he slowly approached his young mistress who dances as she hummed a beautiful gentle melody.

She twirled as her long locks brushed gently against the sea breeze, "La, la,la, la, la, la, la…" her sea blue orbs that matches the northern seas looked at the sea lovingly as she twirled around, not noticing she was nearing the edge of the cliff.

Her orbs widens the moment she slipped off the rocky cliff, "OJOU-SAMA!" the butler shouted.

"Eh…?" she fell into the sea. She tries to get to the surface but fails as the sea waves kept hitting her, she chocked on the salty sea water but her strength slowly fades as her vision began to darken, "Someone…please…save…me…"

* * *

The Gods in the High Heavens sensed the immense danger from the Earth below. Zeus waved his staff in the air as the mirror shows the underneath of the ocean where the seal of the cage has vanished completely into the waters. The God of the Sea and Storms were nowhere in sight.

* * *

'Who is it…?' she could feel strong cold hands holding her shoulder firmly yet carefully. She couldn't find the strength to open her eyes to see who it was. She felt her body were carried carefully like a porcelain doll that might break.

**.**

**.**

"I'm Susano, the God of the Sea, and Storm."

"For some reason, the ocean felt much more beautiful these days."

"Thank you, for being my friend."

"SETSUNA!"

**.**

**.**

Her eyelids flew opens wide as she pants slightly, she looked around the large room, "Setsuna Ojou-sama, I'm glad you're finally awake." Her butler, Totsuka sighed in relieved as he stood up from the chair he sat on. He helped the young mistress of his to get up as he stuffed two pillows behind her. Her orbs travel the room, searching for someone.

"What happened…?" her voice felt hoarse.

"You fell off the cliff. We spent hours searching for you. The master is on his way back to Japan as we speak." He pours a glass of water for her. She sipped in feeling the salty seawater still glued to her tongue.

"How did you found me?" she gave the glass to the butler. Totsuka sat down, "We found you on the shore just a few kilometers away from here. You were fortunate that you were wash ashore instead of drowning down under. However, we had to postpone our search for you due to the stormy seas, which was very unusual…"he trails off. She shift her gaze to the outside of her windows, the sea was still stormy. She held her shoulder where she felt that cold hands,' I wonder whose hands was that…? It was so cold…' she furrowed when she heard the sound of the waves hitting the rocky cliffs nearby the mansion.

'Why is the sea like this…?'

**…**

Trails of footsteps on the sand washed away by the sea waves. A dark silhouette of a teen wobbles at each step he took. He remained expressionless despite the injuries his body had suffered from the rocky cliffs earlier, his golden orbs were empty, and his locks coated with dirty sands. He did not know where to go or what to do as his foot kept walking and walking along the shores.

**.**

"Susano-kun"

**.**

He abruptly halted; he turns his gaze towards the stormy seas as his orbs stares at the vast ocean, "Who…?" his eyelids slowly shut close as he collapsed to the side onto the sand.

**.**

"I love you, Susano-kun"

* * *

Note:

So yeah, just came back from watching the latest movie of Transformers and manage to update it asap. I know Kamigami no Asobi is not popular on wattpad but i really appreciate if my lovely adorable readers would give this story a try.

Please don't forget to review, vote and try the story/anime. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Summary: He was bound to his duty as the God of the Sea and Storm. He loathed the humans after they destroyed the ocean he loves millennial years ago. His heart tainted by impurity of hatreds as Zeus sealed him underneath the ocean. Millennial later,the seal broke. He met the girl he once gave his heart to. Without a heart, his memories and identity will be kept sealed but for how long?

Warning: Heavy angst and some historical of the Gods.

**Notes to Reviewers In Previous chapter**

keller75863548274483 - I will :) Even if i start a new fanfic, i'll never abandon the one's i've started :D So, please stay tune for more updates!

xDarkxAngelx4everx - Yes, I definitely did called you that ^^ Thank you! Susano as well my favorite character in KnA. I believe he deserve the love more than others did XD

kakashi-lily - And here you go :) Another chapter. I've been sick this week and still as i post this up. It took me quite a while to finish it but i hope you will enjoy reading it :)

rinpup14 - Thank you for reading 3

So, please readers, review and keep reviewing! Reviews gives me the push to do update! So if you want to read more, REVIEW! XD  
Enough from me, let us proceed to the chapter.  
_**HAVE FUN READING!**_

* * *

**In Previous Chapter**

"Susano-kun"

"Humans…are nothing but trashes…"

"He broke the one rule that I forbid the entire Heavens child do."

'Who is it…?'

"SETSUNA! PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!"

"But father, Susano doesn't deserve any of this. I can understand why he wants to destroy the humans once and for all but to punish him for his entire life…I do not think that justify of his actions. He's a kind god who loves the living beings…he deserves a chance to live his lifetime out of the cage…"

"I love you, Susano-kun"

* * *

"Ojou-sama, you shouldn't be walking around just yet. You need to rest. Your father will be furious if you don't get more rests" Totsuka frowned as he pushed the little lady of his, back into the bedroom as he shoved her into the bed, covering her body with the peach colored blanket.

She furrowed as she pushed the blanket down, she looked at her childhood friend aka her personal butler who grew up together with her, "Mizu-chan, you worry too much. I'm already fine." He frowned at the nickname, "Please don't call me that." He reminded her. She grinned at him; she knows he does not like to be call as such ever since he volunteered to be her butler/attendant after several of the butlers and maids in the past quitted due to her playful demeanor.

"Then, you should stop calling me Ojou-sama." He sighed as his shoulder fell, "If that would get you to rest, then fine. Setsuna." He grumbles. He often wonders how he can befriend with this carefree girl for such a long time but at the same time, his heart grew fond of this girl.

_'Setsuna…'_

She snapped out of her thoughts. She looked outside the window as she furrowed. Totsuka straightened his back as he pulls the blanket over her, urging her to lay down, "Setsuna, what's wrong…?" he followed her line of sight out of the glass window, trying to find what she was looking at.

"I don't know…I just heard someone calling for me…" her sea blue orbs searching for the source of the voice but she could not, "Who…?" he asked. He could have sworn no one was calling for his young lady since only the two of them in the large bedroom, _so how did she._

He cleared his throat. "I'm sure it's just in your head." She looked at him as he urged her to rest, "Get some rest for now. Your father has requested me to assist him in some of his work. I must see to it that you rest, and then I will excuse myself for the time being." Then he excused himself.

The wave's hits hard onto the cliffs. Her heart felt heavy seeing the ocean she loves so much looking so rough, never in her entire life of living beside the ocean has she seen it like this. The ocean has always been calm and gentle. She sighed as she finally lay down onto the bed, her blue orbs stares at the white ceiling; slowly she fell asleep upon the sound of the sea waves.

**.**

**.**

"No one understands. Everyone only judges people by what's on the outside."

"They're only thinking for themselves!"

"Trusting is … for idiots!"

"Thank you, for being my friend."

"Setsuna."

**.**

**.**

She woke up abruptly by the loud waves of the ocean. She pants lightly as she looked around the room. Her chest heaves heavily as she frowned, "What was that dream…why does it keep coming back to me…?" she looked outside. Sunset has fall, replaced by the bright moonlight and the dark blanket in the sky and yet the sea kept getting rowdy.

_'Setsuna…'_

There again, the voice has been calling for her, the same voice that was in her dreams. She looked at the ocean, the voice came from one direction, and it was from the ocean. She gets up and changes her clothing; quietly she snuck out of the mansion. Making sure no one around, she quickly made a quick dash towards the small gate behind the mansion.

"What in the world are you doing out here, **SHIROSAKI SETSUNA OJOU-SAMA**?" a stern voice appears behind her. She yelped as she quickly turns around. Her shoulder fell the moment her sea blue orbs falls onto none other than her childhood friend slash personal attendant, Totsuka Mizuki. Still clothed in his daily butler uniform, he glares at the lady, demanding answers.

"I-I…well…just want to have a stroll for fresh air?" she sweat dropped. He sighed, "By sneaking behind the mansion?" her smile fell, "Sorry…but I must go out there to the beach!" she added, trying to pass though the small gate that was being block by her childhood friend well built body.

He frowned, "And why is that? If your father knows you are sneaking out again in this kind of weather, he will never let you out of the mansion ever again, did you not remember what happened the last time you did that? He was already furious that I let you go onto that cliff!" he quickly recollects himself for semi yelling at the girl.

He knows perfectly well that Setsuna is a free girl who loves her freedom. Setsuna has lost her mother out in the ocean when they went for sailing. She fell into the ocean when the waves suddenly hit the boat to the side. It took them days to find her body but it hit Setsuna a lot especially her father who lost his beloved wife. He took Setsuna away from Australia and brought her to Japan, which was when they met the Totsuka's family who are loyal in serving the family.

One day, Setsuna snuck out of the large mansion while her father was away for business travels. The mansion did not have much maids/butlers or security like now, so he was not aware that she was out of the mansion. She nearly drowned in the sea when a wave caught her small body and dragged it down towards the ocean. If he did not rush to her aide in time, she would have probably been dead by now but thank god, she is not. Since then, he has been keeping a close eye on her.

She looked at the taller male, "I know I've been troubling you a lot since we were kids but this is something I must go see myself. Please, Mizuki…" she bowed. Her heart felt restless, it kept pounding senselessly. The voices she has been hearing, the dreams she has been having, and the cold hands she felt once earlier, she needs an answer to all of these. He looked at her then to the outside where the gate leads to the seashores down the hills.

He cleared his throat from the lump stuck inside, "Alright, but only if I accompany you and see to it that you made it back to home safely, understood?" the blonde girl nodded vigorously as she quickly dashed out of the gate, followed by the silver haired butler who's regretting his actions.

* * *

In the large hall of the heaven, stood two Gods facing the ruler of the Heaven, Zeus who finally spoke after minutes in deep thoughts, "Apollon, Tsukuyomi. You both are to descend onto the Earth to search for Susano, the God of The sea and Storm that I once sealed underneath the ocean and bring him to me at once."

The blonde haired God of the Sun frowned, "Why, father?" Tsukuyomi, whose hair is the colors of the beautiful lavenders on Earth merely stood there, wait for further explanations. He as the older brother of the God of the Sea, understands what has happened to his beloved brother as he was there, watching from afar as Zeus sealed Susano deep underneath the ocean.

"Such dangerous God as Susano must not be allowed to walk on Earth freely as he is nothing more than empty shell. He might harm the Earth like he did before to search for his heart." The older god explained as he sat down on his chair, "But father, he saved the human girl even without having a heart, isn't that enough to show he is potential to build his own heart than searching for the one he once owned?" Apollon was immediately silent by his father staff hilt, which hits onto the ground of the heavens as it echoes angrily at him. He looked down onto the white floor, "Just bring him to me. If you disobey this orders, heavy punishment shall befallen upon you two. That is all, you both are dismissed." He vanished from the seat in front of them as both of their eyes still glued to the white floors of the heavens.

"Poor Susano…it would have been better if he stayed the way he is now…" Apollon sighed sadly, as he began to make his way to the entrance of the hall, leaving the God of the Moon to his own thoughts.

Tsukuyomi, known as the God of the Moon are renowned for his stoic expressions and tone. Some may thinks he is emotionless but he was not. He only showed it to the ones he deeply cares, and that would be Susano, his brother currently hunted by many Gods and Goddess of the Heavens. His brother has always been a free spirit but often being chain down to his duty as the God of the Sea and Storms. He turns around and heads towards the entrance.

_"Being a god…is a curse…"_

* * *

Both Setsuna and her childhood friend ran towards the source of the voice that has been playing in her mind. Her sea blue orbs looked around worriedly, while Totsuka made sure she doesn't slipped off the rocky cliffs along the seashore.

"What exactly are we searching for?" the butler asked as he ran after the smaller girl. He wonders where she got all the energy to run after a whole day. Setsuna stopped abruptly, Totsuka walked into her back, almost knocking her down if he didn't caught her in time, "Why did you stoppe—" his silver orbs glued to something a few feet away on the seashore.

The rough wave of the sea hits the cliffs and drags everything down with it, except for something or someone lying on the shore. The two friends furrowed at what they never imagined to see in their entire life, soft blue light covers the person entire body, protecting him from the dangers of the waves and sea creatures that may drifted to the shore during the rowdy waves. The unconscious body did not even budge when the waves hits him.

"That's no human being…" The silver head broke the tension but Setsuna quickly tries to get down the rocky cliffs, "**WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME ARE YOU TRYING TO DO GOING DOWN THERE?!"** he grabbed her arms and pull her back up. She protested, "I need to get him out of there, he's going to die of hypothermia if we let him lay there all night long!"

This is why he should not have let her out of the mansion! **She is so STUBBORN**! "You don't even know if that's a human being or not! He could be dangerous! And the sea waves isn't easing up, your father would have my head feed to the lions if you get swept away!" his grips tightens up. One of these days, he is going to grow white hairs, no thanks to Setsuna.

"He's not dangerous!" she barked. He could feel migraines coming up if they do not stop this. He glares at her stubbornness. He frowned when he noticed the stubbornness in her sea blue eyes; he gave up, "Look, you stay here. I will go down and get him. You hold onto this, I don't think I can get up on the cliffs with someone else weight on me without your help." He grabs a tree trunk some sort, making sure it is strong enough to withstand two weights of a man without hurting his young mistress soft hands.

With the help of Setsuna, he carefully climbs down the cliffs, watching his steps and then to the seashore where the unconscious teen lays unmoving. He bit his lower lip as he felt the chillness of the water hitting his back the moment he lets go off his grip on the rocky cliffs, 'Damn it all, I'm gonna give this brat a lesson if he ever wakes up!' he mentally grumbles as he swam towards the teen. The waves kept pushing him away but he was getting close. The moment the teen was within his reach; Totsuka grabbed onto him and pull the boy closer.

The blue light around the teen body slowly gave out. He furrowed at the sudden temperature drop on the boy body. Summoning each ounce of his strength, he swim back to where the lady waiting as he tries to grab a hold of the trunk he gave her earlier. Setsuna gasped, "Mizu-chan, watch out!" she warned, he looked behind when he saw more sea waves coming towards them, quickly he tries to grab a hold of the trunk but with the boy weight and his, it's hard to keep afloat like this.

The impact of the waves hits them hard as the smaller girl quickly grabbed a hold of the butler's dress shirt and hold on tight to it, not letting go of them. She tries pulling them up but she could manage so much, "Mi—Mizu-chan! **GRAB ONTO SOMETHING! I CAN'T HOLD ON TO YOU MUCH LONGER!"** she gritted her teeth as she tries to hold on to it tighter. Totsuka quickly grabs onto the cliffs and with everything he has, he pull both him and the boy up onto the hill, away from the seashore.

He collapsed onto the ground as he panted heavily, feeling sore all over his body and winced at the wounds on his shoulder and his legs which bleeds severely from the sharp rocks from the cliffs due to the waves impact earlier. He could hear the blonde haired childhood friend of his calling for him. He could hear several heavy footsteps running towards them. He could hear someone telling him to stay awake. His visions blurred slightly as he shift his gaze from the teen he saved earlier to Setsuna whose lips moving frantically. He could not hear her words as everything fell into white noise.

He chuckled as he pants, "This would …be the last time… I would…let you…out…" slowly he fell unconscious.

_**"MIZU-CHAN!"**_

* * *

The loud bang onto the work desk startled the house staff outside their master's studies. Clearly, the lord of the house is furious at his only daughter reckless actions a few hours ago, "Did you have any idea that your reckless and brainless actions would cost lives! Not only had you put Mizuki life in danger but yours as well!" the older man roared.

If he did not send his other butlers and bodyguards to search for his daughter, Totsuka would have been bleeding to death by now while the other teen would have died of hypothermia. He sat down on his leather seat; he looked at his daughter whose sea blue orbs bores holes onto the carpeted floor of the room.

He sighed, "I know you meant well on saving the boy's life but you must remember that you can live only once. Next time do think wisely before you rush to such reckless actions else you will regret it. Make sure you won't repeat this behavior ever again, understand?" Setsuna eyelids lowers, she knows she is at wrong. It was her fault to begin with, else Totsuka would not have gotten hurt this bad…

"I understand, Papa…" She mumbles quietly.

The older man frowned, feeling bad of rising his tone towards his only daughter and looking at her like this making him feel a lot worst, "You're dismissed for the evening. Go get some rest. That's the least you could do for Mizuki."

She bowed down politely to her father, "Goodnight, Papa" she excused herself from the study.

Then, a butler enters, older than Totsuka. The man bowed to the head of the house, "Souichiro-sama." He addressed the dark browned haired colored man who sat opposite him, Shirosaki Souichiro, "Kotaro, pour me some coffee," he walks up towards the window, looking at the ocean which seems to have calmed down.

"It's hard for a man to raise a daughter." He chuckled. Kotaro, who has been serving the man for many years smiled, "Indeed it is but at the same time you'll watch them bloom into the most beautiful flower there is." He gave the coffee cup to his master, who sipped it gratefully.

"It feels like yesterday where she's just a baby and today when I looked at her, she's already in her teens…"he sighed, feeling a little down, "A parent often feels that way, danna- sama. It is only natural to feel as such. Time passed without us knowing it." Kotaro replied as he took the coffee cup from his master. The older Shirosaki turns around as he looks at a photo frame where his former beloved wife and his daughter hug each other together with the ocean glitters beautifully behind them. Their smiles often brighten his day.

"How is Mizuki and the other boy doing?" he puts the frame back onto the study table and focused onto a more serious matter. Kotaro nodded politely, Totsuka-kun currently asleep, his wounds will heal soon. Doctor has confirmed that he is not in any life threatening wounds except he would be need a lot of rest due to over exhaustion on his body. While the other boy also suffered the same damage as Totsuka-kun, we manage to get his temperature back to normal, but the Doctor reminded that it's best to keep the boy warm for a few more days until he's awake and on the oxygen supports as he was barely breathing when we found him," He explained briefly as Shirosaki hummed.

He tapped onto the table for a few second, "That's good news. Make sure the two of them receive proper care and nourishment's when they are awake. Mizuki are excuse from his duty until he is completely heal, as for the boy, keep an eye on him. His identity is unknown so who knows who he is or what he is to be on the seashore at this kind of hour." He walked towards the door. Kotaro bowed, acknowledging his master's orders, "Yes, danna-sama. Have a good evening." The door shut closed upon his greeting.

* * *

Setsuna gently wipes the scarred face of her dear childhood friend, Totsuka Mizuki who is in a deep sleep. Exhausted from the evening incident, bandages covered parts of his forehead, his shoulder and on his right calf. Several scratches on his face and chest tainted the once cleared smooth skin of his. She frowned at the injuries inflicted on him, all because of her stubbornness.

"Ojou-sama." Kotaro nudged her on her shoulder; her train of thoughts broke as she turns around. "You should be in bed by now. Rest assures that the maids will take turns in watching over him." He smiled warmly at the young lady. Setsuna hesitantly nodded as she puts down the cool wipes onto the table, "Goodnight, Mizu-chan…" she gave him a last glance before leaving for her bedroom.

**…**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

She abruptly stopped at the sound of the heart monitor and the shallow breathing of the unknown teen in the guest room. The door were slightly open, she peeked in. The only sound from the room was the beeping from the monitor and the oxygen support; quietly she approached the unconscious teen whose greenish blue locks fell to the side, covering parts of his right eyelids while his long tail hair spread onto the soft pillow supporting his head. A shade of color, she never saw on anyone's hair before. He was slightly tan but still pale from the hypothermia he had earlier.

The wounds and scares on his body made her mood even soured. She sighed at her uselessness, she then stroke his bangs away from his eyelids, giving her a clear look on his face, 'Who are you…why did the sea calmed almost an instant the moment we took you out of the shore…?'

The sound of the clock rang, down the hallway signaling it was already eleven at night, she decided to head to bed before the head butler found her here. Making her way towards the door, she glanced at him worriedly. She could not pin point it but for some reason, she felt as if she knew him but at the same time, she doesn't. Deciding it was better for her to leave, she closes the door, leaving the teen along in the large guest room where no one but him and the machines monitoring his health, although she didn't noticed someone else was there at the corner of the room, hidden in the shadows.

**…**

"I'm glad that you're safe and sound, dear brother." A stoic voice emerged from the shadows, slowly the moonlight shines into the room, brightened it up, as it reveals none other than the God of the Moon, Tsukuyomi who is also the brother of the unconscious teen who was the God of the Sea and Storm, Susano. The violet haired god approached his brother who was still deep asleep, breathing into the oxygen mask shallowly. Tsukuyomi grimaced slightly at the sight of his younger brother who looks so helpless.

**.**

**.**

"Such dangerous God as Susano must not be allow to walk on Earth freely"

"He saved the human girl even without having a heart, isn't that enough to show he is potential to build his own heart!"

"If you disobey this orders, heavy punishment shall befallen upon you two."

"Poor Susano…it would have been better if he stayed the way he is now…"

**.**

**.**

His golden orbs shifts to his brother. His inner self conflicted to his duty as the God of the Moon and as the brother to Susano. He looked at his hands then it touched the chest of the unconscious god. His hands began to glow in beautiful purple lights as it slowly goes into Susano's chest where his heart once was.

"My powers are not as great like Zeus or Apollon but I believe that the charm I cast on you, will be able to keep you hidden from Zeus eyes." He mumbles quietly then his thoughts interrupted by the sound of the doorknob slowly being open. Then, he looked at Susano, hesitated to leave his brother in the hands of humans but he has no choice, "Stay safe, dear brother of mine." He gave his dear brother a last glance before the disappearing within the moonlight.

* * *

Two days later, the doctor with a condition finally released Totsuka from bed confinement, he must not exert his body, and the older Shirosaki approached the young butler, ordering him that he is not allow to work until all of the wounds and his doctor declares that he is allowed to walk around without the help of the walking cane. The young butler sighed at his predicament, not only he is bored, but also he is not allowed to do any chores around the mansion.

Much to his delight, Setsuna has been accompanying him in the library and bringing him his meals to his room. He knows she felt guilty of what has happened but he cannot do much about it; part of the incident was his fault to blame. Whenever he was asleep, Setsuna would sneak out of the room and went to the other teen room, where she would wipe his face, arms and chest since the boy was still deep asleep. He somehow regains some colors back to his tanned skin but he shows no sign of waking up.

"Setsuna…?" he calls out for the blonde haired girl who has been staring out to the calm ocean. She turns around as she plastered a smile, "Hmm?" she sat down on the bench. He looked at her worriedly, "Is something the matter?"

Her eyes widens a few second before it softens. She smiled, "Nothing's wrong. I am just glad that the ocean has finally calmed down. " She looked at the vast blue ocean that spreads in front of the verandas of the mansion. Totsuka heart saddens, not only Setsuna began to pretend that nothing's on her mind, she even put a fake smile on her beautiful face. He sighed inwardly.

"How about we take a walk to the beach in a few minute-"

"Ojou-sama, the boy is finally awake!" one of the maids came onto the veranda, interrupting their conversation. Both of them furrowed, as they immediately rushed to the guest room where the young guest is.

**…**

When they arrived, Kotaro was helping the teen holding the glass of water, while the boy sipped vigorously as if he has not drank in days. After giving the boy some space, Setsuna approached the bed. The unknown teen seems not to notice her as his empty amber orbs looked outside where the vast ocean is.

The head butler slightly slouched down, "We tried asking for his name but he doesn't respond and the doctor is on his way," Kotaro whispered to her.

She noticed the longing look on his orbs. It was different from his expressionless face. Something about those orbs made her felt nostalgic. Totsuka growled inwardly as he watched his lady approached the boy, "Uhm…I hope you don't mind me asking…but what's your name…?" she trails off.

Empty amber orbs met lively sapphire orbs.

_"I don't know." _

* * *

Anyways, it's a long chapter this one so forgive me but I hope you enjoyed it. **So please please review!**

Please be aware that I've change Setsuna's family name to **Shirosaki Setsuna** (Coz I sucked at finding names LOL)

Also, I need a new title for this story and I think this story has a **LAME TITLE!** XD The more i look at it the more lame it got. So please, suggest me a few title that fits it! Credits will be given 3

**_Till next chapter~ _**


End file.
